Barreras
by arcee93
Summary: Prioridades, cuando amas profundamente estas cambian sin que apenas te des cuenta


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Prompt: **El día que el sociópata pelea en la calle por su amor.

**Advertencias:** Violencia.

Para Lia ^^ Feliz cumpleaños ^^

**Barreras**

John regresaba de la clínica tras hacer horas extras, las calles de Londres se encontraban solitarias, frías y húmedas, así que el doctor apuró el paso para llegar pronto a su cálido y confortable piso. Si, extrañaba el piso y no a Sherlock, no a su novio de… ¿Tenía caso siquiera medir el tiempo que llevaban juntos?

—Todo por conseguir unas libras extras—gruñó para si, maldiciendo mentalmente a Sherlock Holmes por gastar el dinero en taxis, en su red de vagabundos y en experimentos, pero por sobretodo, por no llevarlo al caso de esa semana.

Suspiró tras llenar sus pulmones de aire húmedo, sólo podía hacer eso, quejarse, no podía negarse a su mirada tierna y perdida, la cual lograba que hiciera de todo por él, incluso dejarse envenenar, quizás no con su consentimiento pero, "La mirada" no tenía defensa alguna. Si la recibiera en ese momento hasta podía empezar a echarlo de menos, si, por sobre su cansancio y su enfado extrañaba al maldito detective asocial.

La tarjeta de Sherlock había amanecido "bloqueada" hacía dos semanas, así que la principal fuente de ingresos, en esos momentos, era John. Para todo, incluso para comprar reactivos potencialmente explosivos, ¿Ya había dicho que no podía negarle nada a Sherlock?

Un trueno sonó en la lejanía y John sólo atinó a subirse el cuello de la cazadora para guarecerse de la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer sobre su cabeza, apuró el paso, sin embargo la lluvia arreciaba cuando le faltaba poco más de una calle para llegar al piso. No redujo la velocidad, sabía que igualmente acabaría empapado, pero no era eso lo que le estimulaba a arriesgar el cuello en la resbalosa acera.

Había empezado una especia de "Cacería de brujas" en el vecindario, una pandilla homofóbica a la que Scotland Yard, no había podido echar guante y que hacían de las suyas con frecuencia. La pareja que vivía con la señora Turner había sido victima de sus maltratos.

_**¿Cuándo Scotland Yard ha atrapado a un criminal por su cuenta, John?**_

Ahogó una risa ante el comentario del Sherlock mental de su cabeza, había sonado exactamente igual al original.

—Maldita sea—bufó mirando a su alrededor—. Lo que faltaba—la electricidad en las farolas había fallado –algo extraño al estar diseñadas para el clima de Londres-, cubriendo la calle en un manto de sombras impenetrable.

John continuó caminando, con los sentidos alertas, la situación era realmente sospechosa y no necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para pensarlo.

—Quieto, doctor Watson—dijo una voz a su derecha, demasiado cerca de su oído. John lanzó un codazo y se alegró al escuchar gemir a su objetivo.

—No tiene porque pelear, doctor—dijo otra voz.

— ¿Qué desean? —exigió saber John—. No llevo efectivo y…

—No nos gustan los tipos como tu—contestó otro hombre desde su espalda.

"**_Maldición estoy rodeado"_**

— ¿Los tipos como yo? —quizás podía ganar tiempo hasta que alguna patrulla o el servicio de electricidad llegaran a arreglar las farolas.

—Los maricas.

—No soy gay—bufó John rodando los ojos, lo que faltaba, no era suficiente con ser blanco de criminales vengativos, ahora lo era de pandillas homofóbicas, particularmente de la que llevaba asolando la zona desde hacía meses; ciertamente vivir con Sherlock era algo peligroso, el día a día era una prueba a esa afirmación.

—No mientas.

—Si, sale en los periódicos.

—Son una pareja y esa información es de dominio público.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo e iluminó la escena, John pudo contar a cinco hombres, los tres que habían hablado le rodeaban, y frente a él, los otros dos se encontraban armados con tubos y cadenas.

—Solemos enseñar a tipos como tu lo que está mal.

—Los que están mal son ustedes—contestó John lamentándose por no llevar su arma, no había visto si los otros tres llevaban algún tipo de objeto contundente o un arma blanca.

El cuerpo de John se tensó y llenó de adrenalina al sentir movimiento a su espalda, si él no podía ver, entonces sus atacantes tampoco podían hacerlo, casi rió aliviado por su conclusión.

Lanzó un golpe hacia el frente al escuchar un chasquido en esa dirección, sin embargo no golpeó nada y en lugar de un cuerpo una luz cegadora fue dirigida en su dirección. John gimió llevándose las manos a sus ojos llorosos y adoloridos, era plenamente conciente de la luz que ahora le rodeaba y que ahora, era un blanco más que fácil para la pandilla.

Escuchó el silbido de la cadena y se preparó para el golpe, debía de esperar al menos un minuto para que sus ojos se adaptasen de nuevo a la luz, treinta segundos si tenía suerte. El golpe le sacó el aire, la cadena había impactado en su torso y se había enredado en su cuerpo. Aprovechando su debilidad la pandilla se arrojó sobre John.

Desde un callejón cercano una figura jadeante observaba la escena, necesitaba idear un plan de acción, él no era de los que se lanzaban al frente sin pensar, no así. John debía de aguantar un poco más, al menos hasta que pudiera pensar una estrategia, Lestrade tardaría en llegar. El caso había resultado ser una tontería, no había requerido de John, pero se había demorado con el estúpido papeleo que Lestrade había insistido en llenar, el mismo que había dejado a medio hacer para marcharse corriendo a buscar a John, había recordado porque las últimas noches lo había estado siguiendo con más ahínco de lo usual.

¿Por qué en esta de entre todas las noches ocurría algo así? ¿Por qué se había negado a aceptar el caso de sus vecinos? ¿Por qué le dejo solo?

Pateó el suelo desesperado, empapándose el dobladillo del pantalón.

— ¿Dónde está tu amorcito el detective? —John cayó al suelo de rodillas, de la comisura de su boca bajaba un hilillo de sangre, podía ver, pero era tarde para defenderse, sólo le quedaba esperar que se cansaran de jugar con él.

John se habría arrojado a defenderlo sin darle muchas vueltas a la idea, eso lo sabía y era un conocimiento inútil para esa ocasión, debía recordarse de borrarlo de su palacio al llegar al piso.

Un gemido sacó a Sherlock de sus pensamientos, John yacía en el suelo, el agua a su alrededor estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre.

Sangre.

Sherlock empezó a correr hacia el foco de luz blanca que emitía la linterna de los maleantes. No le importaba no tener un plan, no le importaba arrojarse a los brazos de una pandilla armada, el ver a John caer al suelo derrotado era suficiente aliciente para él.

Sentimientos, después de todo, cada cosa que hacía por John se lo demostraba, los sentimientos no son una ventaja.

Pero le dolía tanto el verlo sufrir.

La ira lo consumía al ver como lo lastimaban, al saber, por sus habilidades deductivas, lo que planeaban hacer con John al terminar de maltratarlo.

No, no tenía el lujo del tiempo.

¿Sentimientos? ¿Él?

— ¿Sherlock? —jadeó John parpadeando para apartar la sangre y el agua de lluvia de sus ojos.

Sherlock no contestó y simplemente se posicionó frente a John, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo de futuros ataques, los cuales no tardaron en llegar. El número no era excesivo para Sherlock, él podía con ellos, más no lo hacía porque debía defender a John, apartarse de su lado para buscar una mejor posición defensiva no estaba contemplado en su estrategia.

— ¿Me estabas siguiendo? —jadeó John levantándose, aliviado de tener a Sherlock con él, espalda con espalda, así podían hacer frente a los enemigos sin dejar ningún flanco expuesto.

Sherlock sólo se lanzó hacia el pandillero que tenía más cerca, el de la cadena, se defendió del golpe de la misma recibiéndolo con el antebrazo y permitiendo que se enrollara en este para jalarla. El maleante recibió, de lleno, un puñetazo en la nariz, terminó inconsciente sobre el pavimento.

—No responderás—rió John dislocando el brazo de quien se atrevía a amenazarlo con el filo una botella rota.

John no quería admitirlo, pero se encontraba realmente aliviado de tener a Sherlock con él, finalmente la desventaja estaba subsanada.

—Con que tú eres Sherlock Holmes—rió el líder de la pandilla haciendo girar un tubo de metal en su mano.

John recibió en ese momento un golpe en su hombro lesionado, el gemido que dejó escapar fue suficiente para distraer a Sherlock y permitir que el líder descargara un golpe sobre la cabeza del detective.

— ¡Sherlock!

Sherlock se mantuvo en pie y giró, haciendo ondear su gabardina, enfrentó a quien le había golpeado a traición y espero el siguiente ataque, John iba a estar bien, el dar la espalda había sido sólo un reflejo a su gemido de dolor. De nuevo los sentimientos habían imperado sobre su razón.

—Que enternecedor—rio el hombre sin dejar de girar el tubo en su mano. Sherlock aprovechó esos instantes para recordar sus conocimientos sobre el baritsu, desarmar a aquel sujeto sería sencillo, su guardia era débil, sólo se encontraba dispuesto a atacar, un peleador callejero.

Que aburrido.

El líder de la pandilla atacó a Sherlock, quien bloqueó el golpe con el antebrazo y lanzó un contragolpe hacia la cara de su oponente. No esperaba que este le golpeara con el tubo en las costillas, aprovechó para tomar el tubo con fuerza, lo rodeó con su antebrazo, lanzó una patada al pecho del pandillero y le desarmó.

John acabó con el último pandillero y alzó la mirada, Sherlock sujetaba en el aire, con un solo brazo, al líder y parecía estarlo deduciendo, por los ojos de horror del sujeto. No, se corrigió John, no era una deducción, ¿Amenazas? ¿Sherlock lo estaba amenazando?

Sin aviso previo Sherlock soltó a su victima. Tan pronto el hombre tocó el suelo, el detective dejó ir una patada a las rodillas del hombre. John escuchó el chasquido y luego el agudo grito de dolor.

No, aquello no era suficiente, no equilibraba las heridas que había recibido John. Sherlock se inclinó y tomó el tubo con firmeza, mientras, en su mente corrían todos los movimientos que conocía del baritsu y seleccionaba los más dolorosos sobre los letales.

—Sherlock, detente—gritó John deteniendo el brazo de Sherlock con su mano—. Sherlock, ya pasó.

John buscó los ojos enfurecidos de Sherlock con los suyos, necesitaba calmarlo, sabía que las explosiones vengativas de Sherlock eran temibles y, aunque lo merecieran, la pandilla no podía terminar peor que ellos.

—Eres un idiota—suspiró John llevándolo con él hacia el pavimento.

Sherlock soltó el tubo y escondió el rostro en el pecho de John. La luz regresó a la calle, iluminando los cuerpos que yacían sobre la carretera.

—No es mi idea de la diversión para un viernes por la noche, pero está bien—dijo John tratando de aligerar la situación.

Sherlock se incorporó, su expresión fría, neutra. Tendió una mano a John y le ayudó a levantarse, evaluando en su mente las heridas de John para ver si era necesario esperar por una ambulancia. No lo era.

—Lestrade está por llegar—explicó comenzando a andar.

John no hizo preguntas y siguió a Sherlock en silencio, uno sólo roto por el sonido de sus pisadas en los charcos de la acera. Muchas interrogantes rondaban en su cabeza, pero no era momento para buscar respuestas, al menos no si no quería recibir mentiras o un frío silencio. Lo mejor era adoptar una actitud casual, aunque Sherlock lograra mirar a través de la misma.

—Iré a darme una ducha—suspiró al entrar al 221b— ¿Estás bien, Sherlock?

La pregunta pareció despertar a Sherlock de su letargo, sus ojos variaron de la frialdad de los témpanos de la Antártida a la angustia más profunda cuando observó en el rostro de John algunos moretones.

— ¿Sherlock?

El detective se dio vuelta y caminó hasta su sofá, tomó asiento y subió las rodillas hasta su pecho. John estaba bien, no era vital, entonces, ¿Por qué sentía ese miedo atroz, esa ira insoportable? ¿Por qué sentía culpa si el ataque no era producto de un caso? ¿Por qué temblaba y sentía ganas de vomitar?

—Sherlock me estás asustando.

No quería asustar a John, así que Sherlock se esforzó por mejorar su expresión, se encogió de hombros aparentando desinterés. John rodó los ojos y abandonó todo intento de comunicación, pisando fuerte se dirigió a la habitación del detective y buscó ropa seca para ambos, la dejó en el baño y llenó la tina con agua tibia.

No, no iba a dejar que Sherlock se refugiara en su palacio, no esa vez, algo estaba atormentándolo y por la Reina que iba a descubrir que era, así tuviera que arrastrarlo hasta la tina y ahogarlo en agua caliente.

—Tomaremos un baño, Sherlock—dijo al regresar a la sala, su tono no admitía ningún tipo de réplicas, era el tono del capitán que había sido en el pasado.

Sherlock se dejó jalar fuera del sofá, incluso permitió que John le desvistiera frente a la puerta del baño. Sin mediar palabra John se deshizo de sus propias prendas. Al ver el cuerpo desnudo del doctor, Sherlock apretó los puños, algunos moretones empezaban a formarse sobre la piel.

—Esta bien, escucha, estoy bien—le tranquilizó John ayudándolo a entrar en la tina.

Punto a su favor, era natural y perfectamente entendible que Sherlock se sintiera afectado al verlo herido, no era un descubrimiento como tal pero, era el primer paso en su investigación.

El agua desbordó cuando John se unió a Sherlock en la bañera.

—Tus prioridades están mal, prefieres evitar un resfriado a curar todas las contusiones—dijo Sherlock con un tono neutro mientras jugaba distraído con el jabón.

—Contigo prefiero evitar los resfriados—rió John lavando el cabello de Sherlock.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa pequeña la cual se convirtió en una mueca cuando John rozó el incipiente chichón que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

—Lo siento, hay algo de sangre, tus rizos la retuvieron y el agua de lluvia se la llevó, ¿Estás mareado? Quizás debimos de esperar a Lestrade, los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos—sentenció John tomando a Sherlock por la barbilla para observar sus ojos. Sherlock acortó la distancia y chocó sus labios contra los de John, un besó rápido, desesperado e inexperto.

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a iniciar un beso por esto, me habría dejado golpear por una pandilla antes—bromeó John besando la frente de Sherlock con cariño. Su relación era extraña, entre ellos había la suficiente confianza y amor como para bañarse y dormir juntos pero el contacto físico era casi nulo, John no se quejaba, sólo esperaba pacientemente a que Sherlock se acostumbrase a una relación física, una donde los sentimientos jugaban un papel importante.

Sherlock esquivó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban con la rabia que aún guardaba para con la padilla, quizás Lestrade le permitiría estar unos segundos a solas con ellos, si, conseguiría información útil sobre las persecuciones a homosexuales de la zona.

—No lo harás, Sherlock—el detective bufó, John le conocía muy bien—. No, deja a Lestrade, es su trabajo— Otro punto a su favor, venganza, no era nada nuevo en Sherlock cuando tocaban algo de su aprecio.

—Pero…

John no contestó al incipiente berrinche del menor y continuó enjabonándolo, una buena distracción para el mismo ya que abandonó todo deseo vengativo y se concentró en las manos de John y sus caricias

—Vamos, salgamos, sólo quería quitarnos el frío de la lluvia—le despertó el doctor ¿Se había dormido? ¿Había bajado la guardia con tanta facilidad? Por eso John terminaba en ese estado –herido- con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir.

Amodorrado por el calor del baño y su siesta Sherlock salió de la tina, ayudó a John a salir sin resbalar y se quedó parado en medio del baño empapando el suelo con las gotas de agua que bajaban por su cuerpo.

—No pretenderás que te seque también—bufó John luchando por no seguir el camino de las gotas de agua debajo de la cintura de su novio. Cubrió su cuerpo con su albornoz y se secó el cabello con una toalla blanca. Sherlock recorrió el baño con la mirada, ubicó una toalla y sin pudor alguno empezó a secarse frente a John, mostrando mucho más de su anatomía al doctor.

Finalmente ambos se encontraban secos y vestidos en la habitación de Sherlock. John abandonó la misma para dejar las toallas y el albornoz húmedos en la cesta de la colada y para buscar su botiquín. De camino a la habitación buscó algunas compresas de gel frío en la nevera. Durante la ausencia del doctor militar a Sherlock la cama se le antojó cómoda y no dudó en buscarse un hueco entre las sábanas para volver a dormir.

—No deberías estar durmiendo, no con ese golpe—suspiró John apartándole los rizos de la cara.

—Calla—murmuró el menor manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Supongo que una buena señal, sigues tan encantador como siempre—bromeó John levantándole la camisa para dejar el torso de Sherlock al descubierto—. Estará frío—advirtió colocando con cuidado las compresas frías sobre los moretones.

Sherlock protestó y abrió los ojos, vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de John al curarle. Detuvo, por la muñeca, la mano de John antes que le tocara la cabeza con un algodón, sin decir nada lo tomó y con cuidado limpió el pómulo y la ceja heridos de John.

— ¿Sherlock? —jadeó John al sentir la frialdad del alcohol contra su piel lastimada—. Creo que eso me corresponde a mí.

Sherlock no contestó y evitó la mirada de John durante unos segundos, volviendo su toque tan suave que parecía no tocar la piel. Al alzar los ojos notó el leve atisbo de culpa, enfado y miedo en los del detective, expresión que una vez descubierta fue disfrazada con frialdad y dureza.

John ignoró el hecho concentrándose en las escasas, para haberse enfrentado a una pandilla, heridas del menor. Colocó las compresas de nuevo en su sitio y se dedicó a revisar los ojos de Sherlock, buscando algún síntoma de conmoción.

—Estoy bien—murmuró Sherlock con molestia.

—Deja que sea yo quien determine eso—contestó John— ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Nauseas? ¿Visión borrosa?

—No, no y no—Sherlock rodó los ojos y se acomodó entre las sábanas con gesto cansado. John continúo tratando sus heridas mascullando para si.

Pasado un rato de absoluto silencio le preocupaba seriamente la falta de quejas y berrinches por parte de Sherlock, quien sólo se limitaba a sisear cuando algún antiséptico tocaba una herida o a moverse cuando John masajeaba con crema alguna magulladura.

—Se que quieres dormir, pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo, al menos hasta que... ¿Sherlock?

Sin mediar palabras Sherlock se había quitado la compresa de la cabeza y la había colocado contra la magullada mandíbula de John, permitiendo, finalmente, que su expresión se comunicara por él.

—Sherlock, no voy a partirme por un par de golpes.

John dejó que su mano acariciara los rizos del menor con cuidado, perdido sus los ojos aterrados y tristes.

—No sabías lo que planeaban hacerte—dijo soltando la compresa para recostarse con rapidez y dar la espalda a su oyente.

John no preguntó, dado el estado de Sherlock sabía bien que estaba insinuando y no quería preguntarle para comprobar su teoría.

—Llegaste a tiempo—murmuró tragando la bilis que le había subido a la garganta. Colocó de nuevo la compresa sobre la cabeza de Sherlock, dejó el botiquín en la mesa de noche, apagó la luz y se acostó a su lado.

Sherlock inspiró profundamente.

—No es tu culpa—dijo tratando de calmarlo, no sabía que más decir. Dudó incluso de acariciar la espalda de Sherlock.

"_**¿Qué es mi culpa? De haber llegado antes, de haber tomado el caso, de… **_" ¿Por qué se lamentaba por el pasado? Era algo ilógico que sólo hacía la gente común cuando sus errores los ahogaban.

John creyó escuchar los dientes de Sherlock rechinar. Ahí estaba el objeto de su búsqueda, Sherlock estaba lidiando con la culpa.

—Los hechos se suscitaron como debían hacerlo—masculló.

—Estoy bien, ambos estamos bien, superamos la situación juntos, y seguimos juntos, es lo importante. Incluso si viste todo desde un callejón esperando por apoyo, incluso si no quisiste tomar cartas en el asunto desde antes, todo está bien.

Sherlock gruñó y John decidió abrazarlo con cuidado.

—Estoy aquí y no me iré tan fácilmente—prometió—. Ni porque nos persiga la Santa Inquisición—bromeó.

— ¿Santa Inquisición?—John rió por el tono confundido de Sherlock.

—Algo que olvidaste—respiró aliviado por haber cambiado el tema de conversación, quizás no por uno más alegre, pero bastaba y sobraba, tenía la atención de Sherlock de nuevo.

—Explícame—Sherlock giró y miró a John exigiendo su respuesta.

—No es un tema para hablar en la cama, pero no se porque me sorprendo—aceptó John estrechando el abrazo para enterrar la nariz en los suaves rizos del detective.

La noche cubrió a la pareja con su manto de silencio, intimidad, seguridad y entendimiento, abrazados el uno al otro se aseguraron de no perderse jamás en el caos de su día a día.

Fin.

N/A: Al fin me convence XD.

¿Reviews?


End file.
